The Birthday
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: When she finished singing she looked at the clock that hanged on the wall it was 4:30pm there was 3 hours till the party. Who from NCIS is having a birthday party? R&R. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Revolution belongs to the Veronicas and


Abby Sciuto loved to sing. Of course no one knew, she liked to keep this secret to herself. Well, everyone except her friend Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo didn't know.

Abby sat in her lab on her swivel chair spinning around waiting for the blood sample to finish checking "come on come on" she said to the machine for she was getting restless. Abby stopped and stood up and stumbled over to her office the doors opened and she put the instrumental version of **Revolution **onshe turned up the volume and began to sing:

"I am temperamental  
Like a heart without a home  
I am sentimental  
But you don't know me at all

I have expectations  
I wanna be the one you call  
And I want a conversation  
But you don't know me at all

Hold on tight  
I am  
I'm a revolution  
Close your eyes  
I am, I am, I am  
I'll blow your mind  
I am  
I'm a revolution  
Why do I have to explain  
Who I am again and again  
I am

I know what you're thinkin  
I can tell what you're waitin for  
But I think that you're pretendin  
But you don't fool me at all

If you knew me at all  
You'd take my picture  
And you'd hang it on your wall

Hold on tight  
I am  
I'm a revolution  
Close your eyes  
I am, I am, I am  
I'll blow your mind  
I am  
I'm a revolution  
Why do I have to explain  
Who i am again and again  
I am

I didn't know that you've been wanting me  
Oh how's a girl supposed to know  
Just when you think that it's all tragedy  
Dot worry baby I'll go slow

Hold on tight  
I am  
I'm a revolution  
Close your eyes  
I am, I am, I am  
I'll blow your mind  
I am  
I'm a revolution  
Why do I have to explain  
(Why do I have to explain)  
Who I am again and again

Hold on tight  
I am  
I'm a revolution  
Close your eyes  
I am, I am, I am  
I'll blow your mind  
I am  
I'm a revolution  
Why do I have to explain  
Who I am again and again  
I am"

When she finished singing she looked at the clock that hung on the wall it was 4:30pm there was 3 hours till the party.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Abby was spinning around in her chair in her office when she heard the doors to the lab outside open "where's my Goth?" came the voice of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs called as he walked into the lab, Abby got out of her chair and walked into her lab through the doors as they opened "right here boss man" she called back as she approached him, he pulled out a bullet in a sample packet for her and handed it to her "it'll take about an hour" Abby said as she went to her desk and began typing on her computer "you've got 20 minutes" Gibbs said, Abby spun around "not fair" she said Gibbs just stared at her "please give me an hour I'll come upstairs as soon as I'm finished" Abby added Gibbs sighed "alright you have an hour" and with that he left. Abby looked at the clock it was 5:10pm there were 2 hours and 20 minutes till the party.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Abby scurried around the lab packing everything away it was 6:30pm an hour till the party.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Abby stood laughing with her friends Special Agents Jethro Gibbs, Caitlin Todd, Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee and Ziva David. Also Pathologist Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard and his assistant Jimmy Palmer. It was 9:30pm. Abby wore a short black skirt with chains hanging off it, a black tee shirt with a fish net top over it, her black studded dog collar, heaps of black eyeliner and mascara and lipstick, black flat knee high boots with buckles running from bottom up, and her hair out of her pigtails and layered.

As they were all talking no one noticed Tony slip away for the stage and then they heard his voice "can I have everyone's attention" he said into the microphone and everyone turned to looked at him, his six other friends rolled their eyes "here we go" muttered Kate so only the team around her heard "now first I know we'd all like to wish Gibbs a Happy Birthday so Happy Birthday Boss" everyone laughed and Gibbs rolled his eyes "also since it's your birthday boss I'd thought I get someone to perform on this special night. Now it took a lot of begging but I finally got her to agree so get up here Abby" Tony finished, everyone turned to Abby who made her way to the stage and walked up the stairs and joined Tony at the microphone.

She looked out at the NCIS staff as Tony spoke to her "it's all yours Abby" he said and he left her on the stage. Funnily enough when Abby looked behind her there was a drum set and behind it sat a drummer, there were people on guitars as well, Abby looked back at everyone and finally spoke "all right so this song is for the birthday man. This is called Mistake" and Abby began to sing and the band played

"Rushing way too fast why do I always do it?  
Thinking this might last how could I be so stupid?  
But this time I'm not ok no  
I need to breathe again Cause I don't want to

I don't want to make another mistake like you  
And I don't want to hate but love doesn't get me through,  
Cause I cant be alone again no  
I don't want to make another mistake like you

Stone cold and hurt inside not what I want it to be  
I don't sleep its kind of hard when you cry  
Yeah that's where you left me  
but this time (this time) its not (its not) alright no  
I need to find someone cause I don't want to

I don't want to make another mistake like you  
And I don't want to hate but love doesn't get me through  
Cause I cant be alone again no  
I don't want to make another mistake like you.

Don't want to be caught in the moment that never comes  
Is it to much to ask that real love can find me  
I wont get stung I'll find the one.

Abby was jumping up and down in time to the music

But I don't want to  
make another mistake like you (another mistake like you)  
And I don't want to hate  
but love doesn't get me through (love doesn't get me through)  
Cause I can't be alone again no  
I don't want to make another mistake like you.

I don't want to make (Like you) another mistake like you (like you)  
I don't want to hate (like you)  
but love doesn't get me through (love doesn't get me through)  
Cause I cant be alone again no  
I don't want to make another mistake  
(another mistake, another mistake)."

Everyone cheered and Abby walked off the stage and headed back to her friends with everyone still cheering. When she reached the group she noticed Gibbs was smiling at her, she laughed and hugged him. He hugged her back then they pulled back and then Gibbs dipped Abby and kissed her, Abby held onto Gibbs' arm. Gibbs righted them and the two broke apart "Happy Birthday Jethro" Abby said Gibbs didn't say anything he just kissed Abby again.

The End


End file.
